La goutte d'eau - trad
by Nauss
Summary: Résumé original:"Vous savez tous que j'aime les Johnlocks, hein ? Genre que je les aime VRAIMENT ? Alors s'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas pour cette bombe d'angst. Voici un Ce que John aurait fait s'il était en fait un être humain rationnel et non avide de punition quand Sherlock est en jeu. Et comme on sait tous qu'il veut secrètement des câlins Jonhlockiens, appelez ça un AU :-) "


**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Une nouvelle traduction, de wendymarlowe (de qui j'aime beaucoup le travail, au passage, pour les Anglophones parmi vous (si vous n'êtes pas fan des lemons, sélectionnez attentivement dans ses histoires. Même s'il n'y a pas la moindre once de sexe dans le texte ci-dessous) ). Voici donc _The Last Straw_ , _La goutte d'eau_ en Français.  
**

 **Pour la petite histoire, quand j'ai lu celle-ci, je me suis dit que Clélia _devait_ lire cette fic. Ce qui rendait la traduction nécessaire.**

 **Oh ! Warning ! Spoiler de The Abominable Bride (le texte vient juste après/pendant l'épisode, en fait).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **La goutte d'eau**

 **.**

John s'arrêta net. ''Alors il est mort ?''

Sherlock lui envoya un regard _peux-tu-réellement-être-aussi-stupide ?_ ''Bien sûr qu'il est mort. Il s'est lui-même fait sauter la cervelle, personne ne peut survivre à ça. Je viens de prendre la peine d'une overdose pour le prouver. Moriarty est mort ; aucun doute là-dessus. Plus important : je sais quelle sera sa prochaine action !''

 _Bien sûr_. Sherlock souriait largement. Un grand sourire suffisant, vraiment, tout fier de lui de s'être presque tué afin de prouver une foutue hypothèse. Et soudain, juste comme ça, John en eut _marre._

Parce que tout cela était tout sauf inédit, n'est-ce pas ? Sherlock venait de faire exactement la même putain de chose que ce qu'il avait fait à leur rencontre, quoiqu'avec moins de préméditation. Deux pilules, _probablement_ une seule d'entre elle empoisonnée. Tout ce qu'il aurait eu à faire, alors, était de mettre celle qu'il avait ''choisie'' dans sa poche et de l'analyser une fois rentré à Baker Street. Hop, affaire classée. Pas besoin de risquer sa vie pour impressionner un _tueur en série_ , parmi toutes les personnes qu'il aurait pu vouloir impressionner. Si John n'avait pas tiré quand il l'avait fait...

Et, de nouveau, pendant l'affaire du Banquier Aveugle. Traverser le musée pour courir après quelqu'un qu'ils _savaient_ tous les deux être un tueur entraîné. En laissant John derrière. Le plan de Sherlock de rencontrer Moriarty à la piscine, seul. Toute l'affaire de La Femme, le mensonge sur sa mort. Les mensonges sur tout, en fait. Il avait _drogué_ John à Baskerville, putain, avec un hallucinogène inconnu. Sherlock n'avait pas eu de laboratoire sous la main ; donc aucune certitude qu'il n'allait pas l'empoisonner. Toujours en suivant le leurre de ''C'est pour une enquête.''

C'était _toujours_ ''pour une enquête.'' Et avec Sherlock, ''les enquêtes'' passaient toujours avant tout le reste.

Et même en sachant pourquoi Sherlock avait feint son suicide, en sachant que c'était supposément un acte altruiste... John n'était pas suffisamment aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il existait une motivation tout autre là aussi. Sherlock n'en avait rien eu à faire de risquer sa vie pour prouver qu'il avait raison, mais c'était encore plus que ça : il avait voulu _savoir_. Et s'il s'était laissé mourir à ce moment là, il n'aurait jamais su s'il avait gagné ou non. Le ''suicide'' et la dissimulation et les aventures dangereuses, sauvages, tout autour du globe – tout ça n'était rien d'autre que la jubilation malsaine de Sherlock quant à sa propre supériorité. Moriarty était mort, et lui pas. Dans l'esprit de Sherlock, ça avait valu le coup d'endurer toutes ces peines juste pour ce résultat.

Et quand Sherlock était revenu... _Putain._ John ferma les yeux alors qu'il était frappé par la prise de conscience. Il avait pensé que Sherlock s'était juste montré bizarre, de sa façon toute Sherlockienne. Se pointer, tout le monde qui disait hourra, puis reprendre sa vie exactement là où il l'avait arrêtée. Sans la moindre conscience que John l'avait pleuré, avait véritablement _pleuré_ , pour lui. Pour ces années d'amitié qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir partager, pour cette relation qui, peut-être, possiblement, avait été en train de se transformer en quelque chose de plus qu'une amitié. Quand Sherlock était mort, une partie de John était morte avec lui.

Et si Sherlock avait réciproqué tous ces sentiments, ne l'aurait-il pas compris ? Il aurait certainement pu trouver un moyen de revenir plus tôt s'il avait ressenti rien qu'une _fraction_ de la souffrance qu'avait traversée John. Et si, réellement, il n'avait pas été en capacité de revenir, n'aurait-il pas au moins pu ravaler sa fierté et demander à Mycroft de veiller sur son ancien colocataire, vieilli et brisé, pour s'assurer que John n'était pas soumis au danger de s'écraser et de s'anéantir, maintenant que le corps céleste autour duquel orbitait l'intégralité son monde s'était éteint ? Puis, en voyant combien John souffrait, il aurait trouvé un autre moyen. Il aurait au moins envoyé un message pour dire qu'il n'était pas mort. A la place, Sherlock avait laissé Mary ramasser les morceaux, puis était revenu avec ce sourire suffisant sur la face.

John lança un regard à Mary qui se tenait derrière lui comme elle aurait monté la garde. C'était également une menteuse, et elle était aussi dangereuse, mais John était apparemment attiré par le danger. Et les menteurs.

 _Parfait_.

''Bonne chance, dans ce cas,'' dit-il à voix haute. ''Je suis sûr que tu vas passer d'excellents moments.''

Le sourire de Sherlock, large et frénétique, disparut lentement. ''John, tu ne veux pas-''

''Non.'' C'était libérateur de prononcer enfin ce mot. ''Je ne peux... Je ne peux pas revenir à ça, Sherlock. A toi. Je ne peux pas vivre chaque jour en me demandant si tu n'es pas en train de te tuer pour de vrai.''

Sherlock monta théâtralement les yeux aux ciel. ''J'allais parfaitement bien, John. J'ai déjà utilisé cette même combinaison d'opiacés et de stimulants avant, et tu n'as jamais remarqué. Ça m'aide à penser. J'en avais besoin pour ça.''

John eut l'impression que son âme était physiquement en train de tomber de son corps. _Jamais remarqué. Moi. Je n'ai jamais remarqué._ Il était un horrible ami et un horrible colocataire et un horrible médecin. _Il l'a déjà fait et je n'ai jamais remarqué._

''Sherlock...'' dit Mary calme mais stricte. Elle n'ajouta rien, cependant. Ce n'était pas nécessaire – ils savaient tous ce qui était en train d'être dit.

''Tu ne...'' John dut s'arrêter, prendre une inspiration pour pouvoir faire sortir les mots de sa gorge. ''Tu n'es pas affecté. Mais moi si. Et je- je ne peux juste plus. Tu sais ce que j'ai traversé avec Harry et son alcoolisme, ce que je traverse encore. Le fait que tu ne puisses même pas...'' Il secoua la tête. ''Je peux accepter que tu détruises ce qui m'appartient au nom du Travail. Parfois juste au nom de la 'science.' Et je m'énerve, et je crie, et puis je laisse couler parce qu'aucune de ces choses n'a la moindre importance comparée à _toi_. Parce que _tu_ étais la chose la plus importante de ma vie. Et tu – je ne compte pas suffisamment pour toi pour que tu veuilles protéger ce que j'aimais le plus. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un jeu pour toi, hein ?''

Sherlock se tenait très droit, observant John attentivement. Le blond put littéralement voir le moment où le brun se décida sur la stratégie qui serait la plus efficace pour le manipuler. ''Tu comptes pour moi,'' dit-il. Grands yeux, tête levée. Essayant d'apparaître émotionnellement vulnérable sans avoir en fait à faire l'effort de réellement ressentir quoi que ce soit. ''J'ai tué un homme la semaine dernière parce qu'il vous aurait blessés, Mary et toi. J'ai _sauté du haut d'un immeuble_ pour toi, pour te sauver. Comment peux-tu dire que je ne suis pas affecté ?''

 _Mais tu n'as jamais rien fait d'autre._ ''Tu m'as fait _regarder_.'' Lui avait fait revivre ce jour dans ses cauchemars pendant _des années_ après ça, jusqu'à ce que Mary arrive et l'aide finalement à faire son deuil d'une façon qui ne l'aurait pas laissé avec un trou dans la tempe et son Sig Sauer dans une mare de sang. Mary qui était restée avec lui, même quand Sherlock était revenu et que le monde de John avait été mis sens-dessus-dessous. Mary qui se tenait toujours calmement derrière lui. Le laissait faire son choix.

John tourna le dos à Sherlock et revint vers sa femme.

''Vraiment, John ?'' Sherlock semblait honnêtement, véritablement surpris. ''Tu croupiras en moins six mois avec cette vie-là. Un bébé et un travail ennuyeux dans une petite clinique de campagne ne te fourniront pas le taux d'aventures dont tu as besoin. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas vivre sans ça.''

''Je sais.'' John parvint à envoyer un mince sourire à Mary, prit sa main dans la sienne et la pressa gentiment. ''Par chance, ma femme est également une assassin à la retraite. Les aventures nous trouverons, j'en suis sûr.''

Mary lui rendit son sourire.

''Mais Moriarty !''

John ne fit pas l'effort de répondre. Enfin, le choix lui apparaissait clairement.

''Bonne chance, Sherlock. Ne prends pas la peine de téléphoner.''

Et il s'en alla avec Mary pour rentrer chez lui.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
